Fubuki Shirou
Fubuki Shirou (吹雪 士郎), one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime, is a defender, forward and the captain of Hakuren. He also joined Raimon in season 2, and was a forward and defender of Inazuma Japan; he is considered one of the best players. In GO, he was the former coach of Hakuren. Background During the time when their family was driving them home from a soccer match they won, there was an avalanche. Fubuki's life was saved because he was pushed out of the car just in time, though Atsuya and his parents died. Due to this accident that haunts his past, Fubuki is morbidly afraid of any sound similar to an avalanche (like snow falling off trees or roofs and any loud banging sounds, such as thunder) and of being alone or left behind. Since then, Atsuya's personality was reborn inside Fubuki as a coping mechanism. Appearance Fubuki was first seen wearing a gray scarf with the longer end of the scarf parted on his right side; this scarf contained Atsuya's personality, and used to belong to Atsuya. His eyes were originally gray and droopy. His hair, at first, was short and gray, with the spikes facing downwards. During the times when Atsuya took over his body, his eyes turned a golden orange in color and were a little more slanted with the spikes in his hair spiked upwards and looked stiffer than before. It is also noted that his voice also became deeper in this transformation. This appearance of his showed a far more devilish side and was mostly shown smirking or grinning. During the match with Genesis, Fubuki learned the true meaning of "perfection" and "merged" with Atsuya, abandoning his scarf on the field (though the scarf can be seen once again for a brief moment in the Inazuma Eleven Movie). The upper spikes of his hair from there on faced upwards, while the lower parts faced dow nwards. Also it is noted that his eyes have taken more of a slanted shape compared to before. It shown that his casual clothes consist of a half-sleeved light yellow shirt and a pair of prussian blue shorts. In GO, one side of his hair gets spiked up a little bit more than the other side. He now wears a blue jacket with white fur around the hood with two yellow lines on the left shoulder that resemble a captain's mark, and a white shirt with a green logo on the front, khaki green pants and brown shoes. Personality Fubuki is initially a very timid person who is very sweet and nice to others. He used to be a defender. He can be either a defender or a striker, and is good at both. He's very shy at the start of season 2 and is afraid of being alone, so he keeps a scarf with Atsuya's personality inside it. When Atsuya is in control, his hair lifts a bit, his eyes glow bright orange and he grins, looking quite sinister. Atsuya plays fairly aggressively compared to Shirou. By the time FFI starts, he is braver and is willing to speak up for himself. When both of them combine, his hair style changes; it lifts a bit, but not as much as when Atsuya takes over. Shirou generally acts very gentlemanly and has a princely type character. This is shown in episode 35, when some of the girls from Manyuuji acted fond of him, and in episode 40 when some of the female visitors from the theme park invited him to walk with them. Despite this, he seems rather neutral about girls and occasionally uses his popularity with them as an advantage to gain information. Atsuya, however, is a little sadistic and menacing, but is a powerful striker. He shows no remorse about playing aggressively and hurting other players. Later, in episode 61 the two personalities merge together to become stronger. They become one and they learn a new hissatsu shoot. Plot Season 2 When Raimon first met him, he was a complete stranger in the middle of a blizzard in Hokkaido, a few miles from the Northern Ridge. He was shivering in the cold, and upon seeing that, Endou let him inside the bus. In return, he saved everyone from a rampaging bear that shook the entire bus by killing it with a single kick. Later, he introduces himself to be Fubuki Shirou, the striker whom the Raimon team was looking for, shocking everyone by the fact that the striker was with them during the ride until he got off. He joins the Raimon Eleven in episode 33 to defeat Aliea Academy's Gemini Storm. He then shows his fear of loud noises, such as snow falling off trees or roofs and thunder, due to his family being killed in an avalanche. Initially, he has a split personality, and switches to his brother's when he's on the offensive on the soccer field. He eventually had a mental breakdown while competing with Atsuya's personality over who should get to play on the field. He ended up jumping in front of one of the strongest balls kicked towards the team to knock himself out. He wanted to become a perfect soccer player and believed that he could only do so if he "became" his brother (his father's comments right before the avalanche accident led him to believe this). With Gouenji and the others' help, he realized that what his father meant was that he could be perfect only if he played alongside his teammates. Soon, he broke free from both his trauma and his twin brother's personality, merging himself and his brother's spirit as one and growing stronger as well. His brother taught him to stop relying on him, and to trust his teammates when they said he was not alone. The season 2 is almost entirely focused on Fubuki and his own story. Season 3 Three months after the Aliea Academy arc Fubuki is invited by Coach Hibiki to a match to join Inazuma Japan. He is placed in Team-A, who's Endou team. Fubuki scored the last goal of the match (and the winning goal) using Wolf Legend. He later is chosen as one of the sixteen members of Inazuma Japan. During the match against the Desert Lion, he fell unconcious and was replaced by Toramaru. During the match against Fire Dragon, Cho Chansu eyed Fubuki carefully an d told his teammates to keep their eyes on him since not only he can defend, but offend too. Unfortunately, his leg gets badly injured in the match and he is taken off the team, along with Midorikawa. He eventually returns to substitute an injured Kurimatsu. After his return, he saw Hiroto reading a letter from Midorikawa, telling them that he will not give up, and that he will come back soon. After that, he continues to get stronger, and scores many goals for the team. After many difficult matches, Inazuma Japan finally make it to the finals of the FFI. When the finals are just a few days away, after seeing the Raimon soccer club and others back in Japan supporting them, he asks Kidou and Hiroto to perform a new hissatsu with him, for the match against Little Gigant, wich later scores a goal to Inazuma Japan. After Inazuma Japan won the FFI, everyone went back to their own school. Fubuki went back to Hakuren to graduate to high school. His graduation took place a week before Raimon's, so Endou invited Fubuki and everyone else who joined Raimon in the season 2 and season 1 to have a match. Then Episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they where all equally matched. All of them listened to Endou's last speech, and after Endou said "Let's play soccer!", they all promised that they'd keep playing soccer from there on. Plot (GO) Fubuki returns as the coach of the current Hakuren team. After the victory against Gassan Kunimitsu, the Raimon team is training on the school grounds when suddenly Kurama accidentally shoots the ball away, behind the goal, which accidentally hits a man who is then revealed to be Fubuki. He then spoke and greeted Raimon, and started talking about his team and how when Fifth Sector started controlling Hakuren's soccer, he lost his job as coach. He pleaded at Raimon to stop Fifth Sector on controlling his team and helped them by telling how to win against them. It is shown that Fubuki also knew about the Resistance. At the end of the episode he is seen talking to Yukimura Hyouga, along with Shirosaki Katsuya, and is shocked to find out that Yukimura had joined Fifth Sector and become a SEED. He also talked to Endou Mamoru about joining Raimon and the Resistance. He was surprised when Yukimura used his new hissatsu and his keshin during the match. In episode 27 .]], he asked Yukimura why he joined Fifth Sector. Yukimura told him it was because Fubuki had betrayed him, and that he believed Fifth Sector would never betray him as Fubuki supposedly had; although Fifth Sector had actually framed Fubuki and set Yukimura up to believe this even though Fubuki had done nothing wrong. Fubuki was shocked upon hearing this. At the end of the match, when Yukimura understood Raimon's soccer, Fubuki started cheering for him, and Yukimura started realized that Fifth Sector really had set him up, and started respecting him again. Fubuki was happy about Yukimura's realization and the two shake hands. At the end of episode 27, Fubuki is shown informing Endou of some apparently shocking news, possibly having something to do with Fifth Sector's "true goal". Following this, Endou quits his position as Raimon's coach, and he has gone to act upon this information. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: Attack of the Strongest Army, Ogre In the movie he joins Raimon to help fight against Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fideo, Hiroto and Kanon. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He will appear in the upcoming Inazuma Eleven GO movie. It is seen that he will turn into his young form. Relationships *Fubuki Atsuya (Younger brother, deceased) Quotes Inazuma Eleven *''"No matter how many points you get, you can't win if you don't have a good defense."'' (To Fubuki Atsuya) *''"We'll get stronger! We'll get stronger and be perfect!"'' (To Fubuki Atsuya) *''"It's this version of me that everyone wants! Atsuya's power as a forward! That's why I... will make the shoot! That's what gives my existence here meaning!"'' (To Himself) *"I have to be perfect... or there's no point in me being here!" (To Himself) *"I'm not needed as Shirou, I'm not needed as Atsuya... Then what... what... what am I?!" (To Himself) *''"Someoka-kun! I haven't forgotten... how frustrated you felt when you had to leave the team... What you felt when you gave me the ace's seat!" (To Someoka Ryuugo) *"Someoka-kun, you promised me that we'd be like the wind! Have you forgotten?!" (To Someoka Ryuugo) *"Even though we were holding the feelings from all those who had to leave the team..." (To Himself) *"I've taken the heart 7. The word 'perfect' ruled me, and I couldn't forgive myself for not being able to achieve perfection. Simply thinking that I'm my own person never occured to me. But, thanks to all of you, I realized beyond any scope of a doubt, that both my weaknesses and strengths make me who I am. That notebook is meant to urge us to take another look at ourselves. Once we know who we are, we can bring out the power sleeping deep inside our hearts. To me, that power was the heart 7, forgiving strength. " (To all members of Inazuma Japan) Inazuma Eleven GO *"I see... Fifth Sector removed me out because they wanted this power from Yukimura..."'' (To Himself) *''"You can do it, Yukimura!"'' (To Yukimura Hyouga) *''"Let's play soccer together again, Yukimura."'' (To Yukimura Hyouga) Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SH Wolf Legend' *'SH Wyvern Blizzard '(with Someoka Ryuugo) *'SH Crossfire' (with Gouenji Shuuya) *'SH The Earth' (with Gouenji and Endou) *'SH Thunder Beast '(with Hijikata) *'SH The Hurricane '(with Kazemaru Ichirouta) *'SH Big Bang '(with Kiyama Hiroto and Kidou Yuuto) *'SH Freeze Shot '(Game, Atsuya form) *'SH Northern Impact' (Game, Atsuya form) *'SH' The Birth (with Kiyama Hiroto) *'SH Panther Blizzard' (3DS Game) *SH Icicle Road (3DS Game) *'OF Dog Run' (Game, Atsuya form) *'OF Shippuu Dash' (Game, Atsuya form) *'OF White Blade' (3DS Game) *'OF Aurora Dribble' (Game) *'DF Snow Angel' *'DF Coil Turn' (Game, Shirou form) *'DF Cyclone' (Game, Shirou form) *'DF Double Cyclone' (Game, Shirou form) *'DF Frozen Steal' (Game, Shirou form) *'DF Spinning Cut' (Game, Shirou form) *'DF' Ice Ground Keshin * KH Gousetsu no Saia Trivia *Fubuki (吹雪) means snowstorm or blizzard, while Shirou (士郎) when spoken, means white (白). *Fubuki has three forms in the game: Shirou (DF), Atsuya (FW), and Fubuki (merged) (FW). The merged Fubuki is also good as a defender and of course as a striker too (as seen in the anime). *He used to be frightened by any sound resembling an avalanche, thunder, explosion, bang e.t.c (basically anything loud). *Like Kidou, Tsunami and Endou, he became the coach of his old school in GO. *Fubuki shares the same seiyuu with Light Yagami from Death Note, Dento from Pokémon Best Wishes, Kida Masaomi from Durarara!!, Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host club and Zero Kiryuu from Vampire Knight. Coincidentally his seiyuu has voiced characters who are also 'a lady's man' or characters who attempt to be one. He also has the same seiyuu from one of the characters in Inazuma Eleven, Shirai Ikkaku. *He reappears in Inazuma Eleven GO in Episode 025. *According to one official Japanese website, Fubuki's birthday is on February 24. He was born on February 24, 1997. *He trained Yukimura Hyouga to learn Eternal Blizzard. *When he is young, his seiyuu is the same as Aki's. *His dub name, 'S'hawn 'F'rost, has the same initals as 'F'ubuki 'S'hirou. *He has made close friends with Gouenji, Kidou, Araya, Endou, Hiroto, Kazemaru, Someoka and Matoro as seen in the anime. *It is shown that he was watching Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium. *In season 2 he seemed to be the favourite person and player of Kira Hitomiko. *Nobody seems to know where Fubuki lives and who is the person that takes care of him. *He is one of the characters who have seen to have 4 hairstyles throughout the entire anime including GO. *He plays in Japan Pro League. *Like Gouenji, Fubuki was followed by some Aliea Academy's men because they surely wanted to recruit him. *Without Fubuki it would be very hard to defeat the Aliea Academy because he played a big part in the "fight" against them. Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Hakuren Category:Hakuren GO Category:Raimon Category:Raimon GO Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Defenders Category:Forwards Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Forwards Category:Defenders Category:Hakuren Category:Hakuren GO Category:Captains Category:Raimon Category:Raimon GO Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Coaches Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Forwards Category:Defenders Category:Hakuren Category:Hakuren GO Category:Captains Category:Raimon Category:Raimon GO Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Coaches Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Forwards Category:Defenders Category:Hakuren Category:Hakuren GO Category:Captains Category:Raimon Category:Raimon GO Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Coaches Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Forwards Category:Defenders Category:Hakuren Category:Hakuren GO Category:Captains Category:Raimon Category:Raimon GO Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Coaches Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Forwards Category:Defenders Category:Hakuren Category:Hakuren GO Category:Captains Category:Raimon Category:Raimon GO Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Coaches Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:Red Team